


healing

by theycallmefangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Post Tartarus, gateway angst, it's cringey cause it's the first fic i ever wrote, kind of sort of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmefangirl/pseuds/theycallmefangirl
Summary: “You're okay, I'm okay. We’re both okay.” She wondered how many more times she'd have to say it until it was true.





	healing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and cliche percabeth post-tartarus fic.

They say time’s supposed to heal things, but it seemed that as the days passed, they only became worse. 

It was the little things. The purple underneath their eyes darkening night after night. The increase of scar lines Percy would purposely bring onto himself during training. How Annabeth’s palms were cut apart from her clenching her fist too tight, only making the peeling skin by her nails stand out more.

Annabeth sat up, letting Percy’s dark blue comforter fall of her body and expose her color-drained skin. She let her hands fall into her lap before stretching them out, palm up. Her eyes traced the blood red crescent moon shapes littering her skin. She curled her fingers back to examine the hangnails she created with her teeth. It was a new habit. A bad one, too. After the first week of doing it, Annabeth tried to stop herself. But she started to like how it looked. Liked the peeling and absence of skin that should’ve been there. It made up for not being able to write on herself anymore. The ink would cause the cuts on her arms to start stinging like someone was rubbing salt into her wounds.

“Stop.”

Annabeth turned her body to face the body asleep beside her. Percy’s eyebrows were scrunched together. Any other time, Annabeth would have thought he looked cute like that. But with tears seeping out of his shut eyes, the sight was more heartbreaking than adorable.

He was muttering. Random words that made no sense when put together. But they were coming out wildfire, a stream of words that seeming had no meaning. Or maybe they did and Annabeth just wasn’t able to recognize what he was actually saying. And then they became louder. She could feel it. He was close to losing it. Close to screaming loud enough to wake up his baby sister, Sally, Paul, and the rest of the apartment complex.

So she rested her cut hands on his arms to curb their slight shaking (though his legs continued to) before leaning down to kiss his lips muting his unintelligible speech. She stayed there for a moment, scared that as soon she moved, Percy would start rambling again. But then Annabeth brought her lips up to his ear to say the only thing that came to her mind right then.

“Seaweed brain.”

She felt his entire body still, but the tears were still streaming down his face. She wiped them off of his face with the pad of her thumb.

Suddenly, Percy sat straight up, pushing Annabeth off of him and to the other side of the bed. She was quick to come back. She had urgency in her eyes, but it wasn’t the same as everyone else. They wanted answers. They wanted to know everything, not understanding that the two of them would give anything to not know. Annabeth was patient and understanding. And loving.

She took his sweaty hand in hers and it sort of stung against the newer slits, but she was unresponsive to the short sting. Then she let go only to wrap her arms around his before he lowered his head and cried.

It sounds weird, but Annabeth almost felt relieved to hear him cry so hard. It made her heart shatter all the same, but she still felt like Percy needed it. Needed to just cry and let everything out.

“Annabeth,” he whimpered.

She rubbed his back, stopping right above his old Achilles spot, before going back up. “Shh, it’s alright. We’re together,” she said, her voice steady and hopefully soothing. “You're okay, I'm okay. We’re both okay.” She wondered how many more times she'd have to say it until it was true.


End file.
